


The Littlest Stark

by samandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Tony never had the intensions of ever becoming a parent, not with how busy he is with Stark Industries and the Avengers, and then Peter Parker comes into his life and changes his whole world. Tony never thought he'd fall in love with a child so fast, and now here he is. But, Tony wouldn't change it for the world.The Avengers find out that Tony suddenly have a kid in his life, and they all quickly fall in love with the little boy too.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	The Littlest Stark

“Tony, where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to contact you for like a week now!”  
Tony sighs with annoyance as he listens to Steve shouting at him, setting his phone down on the table after putting it on speaker. Steve _has_ been trying to contact him, but honestly, Tony’s been a little busy in his personal life to be worrying about anything else right now.

“I’m sorry, Steve. I meant to call you back, but I’ve been a little busy,” Tony tries to explain.

“A little busy? What could be more important than Loki?” Steve asks.

Tony scoffs. The others were going to find out about Peter one way or another, so Tony might as well come out with it now. “Oh, geez. I don’t know, maybe the fact that I suddenly have this kid in my life, and parenting is a lot of work and takes a lot of my time, Steve. A little sympathy would be nice,” he snaps.

“What did you just say?” Steve asks, shock in his voice.

“I’ve got a kid, Steve,” Tony tells him. “Pepper dropped the bomb on me a couple weeks ago. Uh, it’s not hers, obviously. That would be a little awkward considering I’m a married man. Uh, anyways. No. You know how I used to not be so careful back in the days when it came to dating?”

“Oh, Jesus, Tony. You don’t even know who the mother is, do you?” Steve asks.

“Okay, she was a one night stand, and I feel awful about it now. She died in a car accident, and they couldn’t save her in time. Now I’ve got this kid, and his name is Peter. I’ve only known him for a week, but he’s my entire world now. I’m sorry, Steve, but I don’t know how much help I’ll be when it comes to Loki,”

“Wow,” Steve says after a moment. “I’ve… never heard you talk like that before, Tony.”

“Well, I never thought that I’d be a parent. So, I guess we both have something to be shocked about,” Tony mumbles. “Enough about me. How are things going with Loki?”

“I think we have a location. It’s solid. We’re planning an attack. You can’t make it?” Steve asks, obviously trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“I really don't know. I’ll try my best to make it, but I can’t promise anything. Leaving Peter will be hard. I haven't left him since he got here. God, you have to meet him Steve. He’s the sweetest little boy you’ll ever meet. So innocent. So small. I just want to protect him from the world,”

Steve chuckles. “Well, it’s a good thing his dad just so happens to be Iron Man, huh?”

“Oh, speaking of the Avengers. You’ll never guess who his favorite is,” Tony scoffs, just thinking about it.

“Please tell me it’s me,” Steve begs with hope in his voice. “I’ll rub it in your face for the rest of your life.”

“No,” Tony rolls his eyes. “It’s fucking _Hawkeye_. Of all the Avengers. Peter loves Hawkeye?”

Steve bursts into laughter. “Oh, I cannot wait to see the look on Clint’s face when you tell him!”

“Who says I’m going to tell Clint anything?” Tony huffs.

“Well, if you’re not going to tell him, then I certainly am,” Steve says, and Tony can just see the smirk on Steve’s face right now. “Anyways, I can’t wait to meet the kid. He sounds amazing. I understand if you’re not able to join us on the Loki mission. I’m sure we’ll be fine. But, we’ll be leaving first thing tomorrow.”

“Daddy?”

Tony jumps at the sudden voice. He looks over and sighs in relief when he sees that it’s just Peter. “Pete! You nearly gave me a heart attack, kid. How’d you get in here?” He asks, bending down and scooping Peter up into his lap, wrapping his arms around the little boy protectively.

“Friday let me in,” Peter responds, snuggling into Tony’s chest.

“You shouldn’t be walking around the tower by yourself, little one,” Tony says, gently kissing Peter’s head. He looks over when he hears the sound of someone clearing their throat. “Shit. Sorry, Steve. Uh, yeah. Tomorrow. I’ll see if Pepper or Happy can watch Peter for me. There’s no way I can miss this mission.”

“Yeah, okay. But, like I said… we’ll understand if you can't make it,” Steve assures him.

“Hey, Pete. Do you know who that is?” Tony asks, pointing to the phone. “You know Captain America, right? Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye…”

Peter gasps at the mentions of the superheros, and perks his head up a little.

“Can you say hi to Captain America?” Tony asks, scooting closer to the table in his chair.

Peter instantly leans against the table, closer to the phone. “Hi Captain America!” He waves to the phone, despite Steve not being able to see him.

Steve chuckles. “Hi, bud. It’s nice to meet you, Peter,”

“What’s your favorite color?” Peter asks, earning a laugh from Tony.

“Blue, of course. What’s your favorite color?” Steve asks, completely unphased by Peter’s random questions.

“Red!” Peter exclaims, his eyes widening with excitement. “What’s your favorite movie?”

“Okay,” Tony laughs, then he quickly pulls Peter away from the phone. “I think that’s enough for now. Pete, you gotta get to bed, bud. It's way past your bedtime. Anyways, Steve, I’ll call you later and let you know if I can make it or not.”

“Okay, thanks Tony. Peter, make sure you give your dad a hard time, and-”

“Okay, bye-” Tony reaches over and he quickly ends the phone call. He chuckles and shakes his head. God, he can only imagine what the other Avengers will be like when they learn about Peter. They're all going to tease the hell out of him.

“Daddy, I wanna meet Captain America. Can I meet Hawkeye too?” Peter asks with excitement.

“What? Having Iron Man as your dad isn't enough for you?” Tony asks, gently kissing Peter’s cheek, and then grabbing a hold of Peter and standing up. “Of course you can meet Captain America and Hawkeye.”

****

Luckily, Pepper agrees to watching Peter for the day so Tony can help the Avengers with a mission to get the tesseract and Loki, they’ve been searching for it for months. Pepper knows how important this mission is to the Avengers, especially Thor and Clint. Tony hates leaving Peter so soon, but luckily Pepper is understanding, and also adores Peter, so she doesn’t mind watching him for Tony. Tony also knows this won't be the last time he'll have to leave Peter for a mission.

“Don’t even say a word, birdbrain,” Tony warns when he walks onto the quinjet, seeing the smug look on Clint’s face. He already knows that Steve has told him about Hawkeye being Peter’s favorite Avenger. Tony doesn't mind about the Avengers knowing about Peter.

“Aw, come on, Tony. I’m never anyone’s favorite Avenger. I have to take this moment in!” Clint complains. “Your son, who appears out of nowhere, by the way... says his favorite Avenger is _me_!”

“Don’t be silly, Clint. You have plenty of fans who love and adore you,” Natasha tries to tell him.

“That doesn’t mean I’m their favorite,” Clint argues. “Most people say Captain America or Iron Man.”

“Really? A lot of people say Thor too,” Natasha points out.

“That’s not helping my case,” Clint grumbles. “Anyways-” He looks back over at Tony and sticks his tongue out at him. “Ha! I’m your son's favorite Avenger! Also, you have a son?”

Steve, who’s sitting in the pilot's seat, looks over at Tony and Clint with raised eyebrows. “Luckily we have some time to kill before we actually get to the location, so Tony can tell everyone all about his son, who’s adorable, by the way.”

“Have you met him?” Natasha asks, frowning as she looks at Steve.

“Oh no, I spoke to him when I called Tony last night,” Steve says. “Peter’s favorite color is red.”

“Noted,” Clint says, before walking over and sitting beside Natasha on one of the benches.

“So, tell us about this mysterious son and how the hell he came about. I never thought I’d see the day where _Tony Stark_ would have a son, yet here we are,” Natasha says.

Tony glares at her. “Yeah, well it kind of sprung on me too,” he says, sighing. “Look, his mother died in a car accident, and Peter didn’t have any other family left besides me, and even though I don’t have any experience with children, I wasn’t gonna leave him to fend for himself. He’s only six years old.”

“Shit, that’s terrible,” Clint frowns. “Well, now he has like a bajillion aunts and uncles who will love him and spoil the hell out of him too. Sounds like a really cool kid from what I’ve heard.”

Tony grins. “He’s the sweetest little six year old I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting,” he says.

“Do you think we’ll be able to meet him after we get the tesseract?” Natasha asks hopefully.

“Absolutely,” Tony says. “Peter hasn’t stopped talking about meeting my superhero friends since we brought him home to the tower. He’s been in all of your bedrooms, by the way, really sorry about that.”

The mission goes as well as it could have. Of course they get the tesseract, because they’re the Avengers, and they weren’t leaving without what they came for. Clint unfortunately gets injured, so they head straight back to the tower so he can get medical attention.

Tony heads straight to the living room, where Pepper informs him that she has Peter. Peter and Pepper aren’t the only ones in the living room. Tony instantly spots his husband.

“Rhodey,” Tony breathes the second he sees him, before rushing over and greeting him with a kiss.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come home sooner. You know how things are,” Rhodey apologizes.

Tony shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter, you’re here now,” he whispers, pulling Rhodey into a hug.

“Daddy!”

Tony looks over, keeping his arms around Rhodey, and smiles brightly when he sees Peter on the floor, crayons everywhere and a coloring book in front of him. Tony let’s go of Rhodey as Peter stands up, and rushes over to Tony. “Hey, there he is,” he bends down and picks Peter up, hugging him tightly.

“I almost didn’t believe you when you said you had a kid, you know?” Rhodey admits. “But, he’s real.”

“Damn right he is,” Tony says, grinning as he looks at Peter.

“Language,”

Tony looks over, and sees Natasha and Steve, still dressed in their uniforms, walking into the living room.

“Did you just scold me for swearing?” Tony asks, raising his eyebrows. He looks over at Natasha. “Thought you would have gone to see Clint right away?”

“I was going to, but first I had to make a quick stop,” Natasha says, looking over at Peter and smiling.

Peter’s eyes are wide as he stares at Natasha and Steve, his grip on Tony tight.

Tony looks over at Peter and chuckles. “Come on, Pete. I promised you’d get to meet Captain America, didn’t I? Go say hi,” he bends down and sets Peter down on the floor, but Peter quickly grabs Tony again, being too shy. Tony glances over at Steve and gestures for him to get lower to Peter’s height. “Hey, bud. It’s okay. They’re superheroes. They’re not going to hurt you. I promise.” He gently pushes Peter towards Natasha and Steve. Tony stands, and walks back towards Rhodey as Peter slowly walks closer.

Natasha also bends down so she’s closer to Peter’s height. “Hi there. I’m Natasha. What’s your name?”

“P- Peter,” Peter replies nervously.

“It’s nice to meet you, Peter. This is my friend, Steve. You know who Captain America is, right?”

Steve chuckles softly. “We spoke on the phone last night with your dad,”

Peter smiles shyly, and then grins when Steve holds his hand up for a high five, to which Peter immediately gives him one, giggling. He looks up at Steve and Natasha. “Do you know Hawkeye?”

Natasha laughs. “Of course we know Hawkeye,” she says. “He knows all about you too, and he can’t wait to meet you. Unfortunately, he’s hurt right now, but when he gets better, you can meet him.”

“Hey, Pete,” Rhodey says, earning Peter’s attention. “Why don’t you make Hawkeye a picture? You can give it to him later, after he’s done in surgery. I bet that’ll make him feel better.”

“Okay!” Peter exclaims, rushing back over to his crayons.

Natasha chuckles, and stands up. “I’ll give it to you, Stark. He’s adorable,” she says. “I gotta go check on Clint. I’ll let you know how he’s doing.” She glances at Steve, before turning and walking away.”

“So, how long are you here for, Rhodey?” Steve asks, standing up straight.

“At least a couple days,” Rhodey replies. “Trying to stay for as long as I can.” He glances over at Tony.

“Don’t,” Tony warns. “You know I understand. What you do is important, and I don’t get upset when you have to leave. I mean, I do a little, but I get over it. You know that.”

Rhodey nods. “I know. I’d just like to stay a little longer so I can get to know, Peter,” he says.

“Peter seems to really enjoy Rhodey’s company,” Pepper speaks up. “Of course, it did help that Rhodey brought him those crayons. I think we’ve got a little artist on our hands. Steve, maybe you can teach him a thing or two.” She smiles as she looks over at Steve.

“I’d love to,” Steve says. “I haven’t had much time to draw since coming out of the ice, but I used to draw all the time, back when I was stuck in the old apartment and there was nothing else for me to do.”

“Well, we’ve seen your work at the Smithsonian. You’re an excellent artist,” Rhodey says.

“Thanks,” Steve grins, and then he looks over at Peter. “I’d be happy to teach the little guy a thing or two about drawing. If he wants me to, of course. Who knows what he wants to be when he grows up?”

“Okay, I’ve only had him for a week. Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves here,” Tony mumbles. He sighs, and then he looks over at Rhodey. “Everybody will probably be starving when they’re done cleaning up. Wanna help me figure out something for dinner? We got a lot of mouths to feed.”

Rhodey chuckles. “Sure. Let’s go figure out dinner,” he says, tugging Tony into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go get cleaned up too,” Steve informs Pepper, before walking away.

Pepper sighs, and then she looks over at Peter, who’s focused on his drawing for Clint, and smiles.

Just a few days later, and things are finally settling down. Clint’s recovering well and is up and about again, and is currently the only Avenger left who hasn’t met Peter yet, and is anxious to meet him.

Tony’s in the kitchen with Peter attached to his hip. It’s one of the days when Peter is being very clingy, but Tony doesn't complain because he finds it adorable, and he loves spending time with Peter. It’s only been about a week since Peter’s arrived in his life, and Tony has already grown so fond of Peter, and loves this little boy so much. Tony didn’t think it would be possible to love a child like this, given his past.

“Rhodes, did you tell everyone the pizza is here?” Tony asks, looking over at his husband.

“Yes, they’re-” Rhodey looks over and raises his eyebrows when he sees the rest of the Avengers piling into the kitchen all at once. “Here. I know I sent a text to the group chat, but _how_?”

Natasha laughs. “We all came out of our bedrooms at the same time, and rode in the elevator together,” she says, grinning at the guys. “It was quite an interesting experience."

“Please tell me there’s coffee somewhere,” Clint complains as he walks into the kitchen.

“Coffee? At this time? You really are addicted,” Natasha says, shaking her head.

“Hey, are you allowed to have coffee?” Tony asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks over at Clint.

“I don’t care if I’m allowed to have coffee or not, I want it,” Clint glares at Tony, and then he smiles when he spots the smaller boy in his arms. “Ah, so this is the famous Peter Stark I’ve been hearing about.”

“Oh, finally! Peter hasn’t stopped bugging me about meeting Hawkeye,” Tony says, rolling his eyes.

“Hawkeye!” Peter squeals with excitement, instantly reaching out for him.

“What? You’re _kidding_ me?” Tony asks, watching as Peter struggles to get out of his grip to get to Clint. “You’ve been crying all day whenever I set you down, and then _Hawkeye_ comes along and- oh fine, whatever! Just take him-” He hands Peter over to Clint. “Ungrateful little-”

“Tony!” Rhodey warns, quickly throwing a plastic fork, the closest thing near him, at Tony so he doesn’t finish his sentence, knowing it would have ended with a swear word or two, and Rhodey is trying to get Tony to not swear in front of Peter. It’s been quite the challenge already.

“Ow!” Tony complains, glaring at Rhodey. “That might have been plastic, but it still hurt.”

Rhodey smirks. "No swearing in front of the child, Tony," he warns.

“Pete, why don’t you show Clint the drawing you made for him when he was hurt?” Natasha suggests, gently tugging on Clint’s shirt and leading the way to the living room, dinner forgotten about.

Steve raises his eyebrows as he watches the scene with amusement. “Well, that was something…”

“ _Something_ ,” Rhodey echoes, chuckling. “Yeah, that’s one way to describe this mess.”

“You still love us, even when we are a chaotic mess,” Tony argues, sticking his tongue out at Rhodey.

Rhodey rolls his eyes, though a smile still on his face. “Yeah, you’re lucky too!”


End file.
